


Dr. Luthor?

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, LCorp, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Supercorptober Day 9 Prompt: LCorpKara finds Lena's degrees, and decides her title needs a bit of an update





	Dr. Luthor?

"Lena what is this?" Kara asked as she pulled a paper from the file folder she was helping Lena organize. 

They were currently standing in Lena’s office, papers scattered about several surfaces as Kara helped Lena sort through the insane amount of work currently residing in her office.

Lena stopped looking through the pile of papers in front of her and turned to face Kara at the question, stepping towards her in order to get a better look at the paper. "Oh those are just my degrees." She spoke nonchalantly before turning back to her work. 

Kara flipped through them, her eyes widening at the sheer degree of them. "Physics, Chemistry, Business...." she trailed off as her eyes fell on the last one. "Lena?"

"Hm?" Lena questioned. 

"You have a PhD in Physics!?" Kara asked shocked. 

Lena tuned to her with a laugh. "Of course, I finished school early and Lex still had the company so I convinced Lillian to let me do some more school and ended up with my Doctorate. I did my thesis on Quantum Mechanics.”

"That's incredible." Kara spoke breathlessly, in awe of the woman that was her best friend. 

"You're too kind Kara." Lena smiled as she put away some of her extra papers away, throwing others into a pile Kara had offered to bring out to the dessert and set on fire with her heat vision. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked as she moved into the small kitchenette, turned on the kettle and went to get mugs. 

"Sure that sounds great." Kara smiled as she followed her before she realized something. "Does this mean I should be calling you Dr. Luthor?" Kara asked, not noticing the suggestive inflection that entered her voice. 

The question shocked Lena, causing her to turn too quickly and knocked over one of the mugs, having no time to react as it hurdled towards the ground. 

Kara rushed forward, her super speed kicking in as she caught the cup before it shattered. "That was close." She laughed, standing up and putting the cup back on the counter. She stood at her full height, not paying much attention to how her body was practically pressed against Lena’s.

Lena stammered as she took a few steps back. "Uh no," she cleared her throat when she realized how breathy her voice was. "no just because I have a PhD doesn't mean you need to call me doctor." She explained. 

"What's the point of having one if you don't get to have people call you Dr. Luthor?" Kara asked with a grin. "It has a nice ring to it: Dr. Luthor." She repeated 

Lena forced a smile.  _ 'Please god make her stop saying it' _ Lena pleaded to no one in particular, she was losing her ability to think straight. She busied herself with getting milk from the fridge, lifting it onto the counter 

"Is something wrong?" Kara asked as she watched Lena, placing a gentle hand on her arm and spinning her towards her. She had become weird suddenly and now Kara was worried she had said something to upset her. 

"No, nothing is wrong." Lena assured as she glanced up at Kara who was now holding her close, she hoped the blonde hadn't picked up on the speed with which her heart was pounding against her chest. 

"You're acting funny." Kara spoke as she took a step forward, slightly trapping Lena against the island. "You are a brilliant woman Lena, you should never be afraid of letting the entire world know how incredible you are. I think Dr. Luthor has a great ring to it and you should use it more often." She spoke with a smirk, glancing down at the bright red lipstick that coated Lena's lips, she was always curious if they were as soft as they looked. 

"Kara." Lena spoke breathlessly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah?" She asked. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Wordlessly answering her question, Kara leant forward and pressed her lips to Lena's, her hands moving to rest on the dark haired woman's waist. 

Lena let out a slight gasp of shock, her hands going up to take hold of Kara's collared shirt, pulling the blonde closer to her. 

The kiss grew heated, Lena's hands eventually curling around Kara's shoulders in order to tangle her fingers in the blonde curls. 

With her hands still on her hips, Kara lifted Lena onto the counter effortlessly, smirking as Lena wrapped her legs around her hips and pulled her to stand closer to her. 

They pulled apart somewhat startled and almost completely breathless when the whistling kettle informed them the water for their coffee had boiled. Kara bit her lip as she pulled back enough to look at Lena. "So, Dr. Luthor it is." She spoke with a cheeky grin, causing Lena to burst out laughing and slide herself off the counter. 

"You can call me whatever you like." Lena assured playfully as she stepped around Kara to turn off the water, slightly disappointed about having to leave her proximity. She made the coffee before adding the appropriate amounts of milk and sugar for the both of them. 

Feeling bold Kara turned around to face her. "What if I wanted to call you my girlfriend?" She asked. 

Lena looked up at her in surprise as she handed Kara the steaming cup of coffee. A smile grew over her face as she took a sip of the café au lait in her hands. "I wouldn't have any objections to that." She smiled. 

Kara grinned widely, leaning forward again to press a playful kiss to her lips, eliciting a happy giggle from Lena. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are love


End file.
